The embodiment relates to an optical member and a display device including the same.
An LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a semiconductor device to convert electricity into UV light, visible light, or infrared light based on the characteristic of a compound semiconductor. The LED has been mainly used in a home appliance, a remote control, and a large electronic display board.
A high-brightness LED light source has been used as a lightening lamp. Since the high-brightness LED represents high energy efficiency and has a long life span, the replacement cost for the LED is small. In addition, since the LED strongly withstands vibration or impacts and does not require toxic material such as mercury, the LED has advantages in terms of energy conservation, the protection of environment, and cost reduction. Accordingly, the LED has been used instead of an existing light bulb or fluorescence lamp.
Especially, the LED has a great advantage when the LED is used as a light source for a middle or large scale LCD TV or monitor. Recently, prototypes employing the LEDs have been mass-produced since the LED can represent the superior degree of color purity and lower power consumption and can be easily realized in small size when comparing with a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) mainly used in an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and the researches and studies on the LCD have been more actively performed.
Recently, a plurality of technologies are introduced to realize white light by employing a blue LED and using quantum dots to emit red and green light as a fluorescence substance. This is because the white light realized by using the quantum dots represents high brightness and superior color reproduction.
However, there still remains the requirement for researches and studies to reduce light loss and improve color uniformity when the LED is applied to a backlight unit.